Unexpected IRISAXTOMMY
by Lilystar88
Summary: Irisa and Tommy fanfiction involving pregnancy. Fluffy stuff mixed in with some action and plotwork aswell, my humble contribuation to the growing defiance fandom.
1. Chapter 1

So hey there, this is Lily. I got into defiance and suddenly I want to fanfiction, so this is some IrisaxTommy baby fanfiction. Likley pairings to include stahmaxdatak, alakxchristie, nolanxamanda, dataks biomanxmajor nikki (I'm joking on the last one btw don't worry) there's a DA version of this fanfic here art/Unexpected-Chapter-1-368898599?q=gallery%3Alilystar88&qo=0 where my amazing and wonderful friend risi does some art for it. But without further ado, here is fic.

The familiar scent of dust, mixed with ash and fire wafted around Irisa's nose. She knew this smell; it was the smell of the badlands. Her feet were still bare as she flexed her toes into the warm, almost burning sand bellow her. Apart from the occasional withered bush and skull or two, the landscape was untouched. A desolate, barren wasteland created by the terraformers. In the distance she saw Ark falls crash down from the sky, trailing thick black smoke in their wake, far away, too far for her to reach. She often missed the way she and Nolan would hunt for Votan tech in the destroyed space-ships, fighting off spirit riders and anything else that came in their way. She still didn't prefer the city, or the people, the politics, the laws, the ranks, but she had become accustomed to it and accepted that she had back up in the city...even though she seldom needed it.

A breeze gently ran past her face, causing a few hairs of her ginger mane to dance about in the wind, irritating her greatly. After she brushed the few remaining strands behind her ears, the Irath looked out onto the horizon and saw two figures walking towards her. The figures edged closer and features started to make themselves out. Red hair...Irathient faces...No tribal markings...

No! It didn't take her long before she knew who they were. Irisa's pulse quickened, reaching down to her belt, she saw she had no blades with her. Eyes opening wide in shock she realized how helpless she was...just like when she was a child. A painful memory flashed back into her mind of her parents' yells as they grabbed her wrists. She remembered the pain, how she couldn't bring herself to end it all, and if it wasn't for Nolan, she wouldn't be alive at all.

As she released herself from the memory she noticed her parents getting closer and closer. She would fight to the death if she had to, but something was holding her back. A muffled cry drifted upon her ears from a distance far away. Ever so quiet, scarcely louder than a whisper, but Irisa knew she must follow it. Turning around with speed she started to sprint backwards across the sand, ignoring the way it burned the souls of her feet. She ran and ran and ran and ran and ran; she wouldn't stop running, not until she reached the sound of the cry.

It was only a cry but to her it was a scream, a scream of anguish, of terror, of danger. Never before had she felt a call in her life this deep and it scared her greatly. The Irathient gritted her teeth in anger as she saw defiance, knowing the sound came from there. Crouched into a position rather like a cat before it pounced, she instantly found herself in Tommy's house. It wasn't big, or even well built, but it was home in a way. Once inside Irisa was calmer, maybe it was Tommy's uncanny ability to calm her down, but he wasn't around at the moment. Walking past the bed where Tommy slept, she used her hand to sweep past the beaded strings going down in front of the doorway that lead the living room. She felt strange. A warm glow inside her stomach, like a flower, spreading up towards her chest. It was beautiful, a warm, compassionate...love, which she had never felt before. Not the same love she felt for Nolan or Tommy, no, this was different.

As she crept forward, Irisa's eyes dropped to a small, basket like thing beside her feet. The sound came from this...basket? How on earth...

A baby. A small, tiny creature, not self efficient in any way. It would die without constant protection, couldn't eat, hunt, or do pretty much anything by itself. For some reason this baby was different, its cries of anguish stopped when its big, brown eyes gazed up at the adult Irath. The connection here was so unique one could only imagine the baby was somehow related to her, maybe she had a sister who had children...but the babies skin was dark, much like Tommy's, but defiantly Irathient, the nose bridge was too wide to be human. Irisa's face furrowed into anger at the thought of Tommy with anyone apart from her. Even though they weren't exactly an item and no one even knew about them together, she trusted the junior Lawkeeper more than anyone in Defiance, besides Nolan of course.

Unfortunately she had no more time to ponder as the

front door broke off its hinges and flattened onto the ground. Instantly she grabbed the child and clutched the fragile being to her chest, she'd protect this baby with her life if necessary. Fear unlike anything she'd ever felt was apparent in the sweat starting to pour down her brow and the panic in her eyes, not for herself but for this baby Irath. Nothing would harm it. Nothing...

Irisa shot up out of bed, for the first few seconds her fighting instincts were more dominant than her brain realizing it was just a dream, and she grabbed the nearest knife. A split second later the swirling blade hit the wall with such force it caused a crack in the plaster. Her eyes were on fire with alertness, sweat droplets on her brow and her breathing fast and hard. A hand gently placed itself on her shoulder. In an instant, she turned, grabbing the hand before pushing it above the body trapping it on the wall then milliseconds later maneuvering herself on top of the aggressor, trapping his or her legs between her own, finishing her move with her other hand pressing a knife against its throat and giving the enemy a furious glare.

"Hey...it's okay..." Tommy's eyes showed no fear at a close encounter with death; they never did. Every time this happened when she got nervous. If her blade had missed by an inch, he would be dead now. But the young man knew in his heart she could never hurt him. Irisa looked into his eyes and in that smoldering stare she was reminded why she trusted him. No fear for his life, no aggression towards her, just concern and a natural calmness which ran over the fire within her like cool rippling water.

"If you wanted to be on top you coulda just asked, I don't have any objections." he commented humorously. Irisa gave no reaction, as usual, but looked him in the eyes, satisfied he wasn't trying to attack her. But the Irathient was still nervous, so she slipped out of the bed and padded towards the window, her eyes darting anxiously from side to side checking around for any signs of invasion. The moonlight was streaming in, in a silver beam of light that outlined the reflection of Tommy's smooth muscles and beautiful face.

"It's okay..." the words seemed more like the calming strum of an instrument to Irisa at that moment, his voice smoothing over her goosebumps and lulling her aggression into a dormant state. "It was just a dream". The ginger's eyes swiftly flashed back to her lovers, a look of worry still lingering around her expression. She trusted him...maybe as much as she trusted Nolan...and at the moment the terror was still with her. Not saying a word she walked back to the bed, climbing in Tommy's side and remaining close to him. Slipping in between his arms, the Irath buried her head into his bare chest, leaving no space between herself and Tommy,letting her breathing calm down to his rate, their lungs moving in unison.

Tommy was of course surprised, Irisa didn't normally do this, and never instigated 'cuddling'. She didn't even stay the night normally, always made up some excuse about Nolan wondering where she was and all. He knew full well Nolan trusted her enough, and it wasn't like he was a priest himself. Smooth arms wrapped around the slimline body of the Irath and one hand rested on her upper arm, his thumb slowly moving up and down to console her.

The young man drifted off to sleep, but for the redheaded Votan, things were not that simple. The dream shook her to her core and no matter how hard she tried, she wouldn't sleep that night, and the mysterious baby would not go from her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow hello everyone thank you for follows/reviews and stuff this makes me very happy ouo I didn't know that this would be so popular...Thanks a lot and here is second chapter!

This chapter is mainly from Irisas point of view so thats why Datak is portrayed more of a dickwad than he actually is. Information from episodes following ep 1&2 may change how correct I am on this info about stuffs, sorry about that, problems about writing fanfiction of a new series. Comments/reviews are really appreciated.

Chapter 2

Sharp tugs against her scalp resulted in Irisa giving a threatening hiss towards the Castithan maid who was brushing her hair. The maid ignored her and continued to brush, not paying much attention to the feelings or wants of the young Irathient woman. Who at the moment was seconds away from letting a blade of hers hit Datak's throat, who was sitting at the other side of the room with his wife Stahma, rather pleased at her annoyance.

The redhead's loyalty to Nolan was strong, but even this was pushing it. After the marriage of Christie and Alak, Datak had invited Castithan Skabolo priests who performed the ceremony to an official audience with himself and the current mayor. Or something like that, Irisa didn't really care, all she knew was Nolan required her 'security skills' and the Castithan required her to look 'presentable' and the mayor didn't want to 'offend' anyone. It was all shtako. Why did she have to do this? She particularly hated the Castithan religion, and Datak himself, after what happened with Elah Bandik.

Her hair was now tied back as to hide the large ginger mane. She knew Datak wanted to hide everything Irathient about her as not to offend the Skabolo. Her arms had some sort of whitening paste on them, and she wore a white vest top made of linen with a metal binder corset like thing over her stomach, which was surprisingly tight. What was worse was the long white skirt below her and the hood she was 'required to wear'. Why did the mayor even agree to this?! Amanda was a good person and she wasn't about to let Datak Tarr and his disciples gain any more control...she hoped.

Datak let out an impatient sigh "Where the hell is the deputy boy?" he muttered to Stahma in Castithan, before getting up and walking towards the door leading to what could be called some sort of living room with the mayor talking to Nolan about the arrangements for the dinner, what not to bring up and so forth. Irisa saw Tommy was there as well, wanting to avoid a Castithan make over.

Instantly grabbing a blade she threw it in the direction of Datak so it just missed, and flew past his face by a few inches. Turning with the shock he clutched his cheek, checking it wasn't bleeding. "You little Irathient bitch..." the Tarr growled, shooting a furious glare in her direction. Irisa hissed "He's very tired, he spent the night trying to remind himself why Skabolo scum are in our town." she snapped back in Irathient, knowing he would probably be able to understand.

He seemed to have understood. "Oh I'm sure that's not all he was 'doing.'" Datak muttered mockingly in English, looking her up and down, as if to say that he knew about their little secret. Another growl came from Irisa as she was preparing herself for another knife to be swung towards the ugly Casti face, and this time she wouldn't miss it...and Datak himself was reaching for the Votan charge blade he kept in his belt.

Stahma immediately stood up, desperately clutching her husband's arm and looking into his eyes with a longing but calming gaze, well calming for Datak at least. Somehow she was able to move the his hand from his blade, but he was irritated and just flicked his hand away from her abruptly, pacing towards the window anxiously. Irisa never trusted Stahma, mainly because she put up with Datak, and if he had treated her like that and his head would be rotting on a spike. But beyond that traditional Castithan marriage situation, there was something underlyingly crafty about her, something Datak didn't see, but it made Irisa more cautious of her than of her husband.

Once the priests had arrived, they, the mayor, Datak and Stahma, Nolan, Christie and Alak sat to have dinner in the main hall while the redhead and Tommy remained guarding the hallway. Irisa noted that the priest assumed she was human or Castithan, not Irathient, and that Datak seemed slightly unhappy about having Christie along. "He can't even accept his own daughter in-law for his son's sake...why are we even here?" Irisa hissed, slumping her body against the wall in the corridor and looking down at the knife in her hand, starting to play about with it, making fancy flips and turns with it. "We're here to protect the mayor...and if you think about it she's made a good move accepting the invite, that way Datak doesn't do anything stupid without her knowing about it." Tommy pointed out, looking at her with a fairly unconcerned look.

A low steaming hiss, quiet but deadly sounding came from her as she threw her knife with force into the wall. The Irath was furious. Not her normal, standard aggression, but a raging blood boiling type of furious. Stuffed in stupid clothes made to look like Castithan scum, under the orders of the personification of corruption in this town. She was seconds from going on an all out rampage, but a soft hand on her shoulder changed that in a mere second.

Snapping into defense mode, she shot the most perilous glare at Tommy, her eyes seething in anger, and her lip curled up to let out a snarl rather like a lioness before it killed a gazelle. Even her lover was scared at this. Inside, Tommy's stomach was curled up into a tight knot and a lump in his throat, but the young man persisted in being strong for her, giving her the control she couldn't muster on her own. "We are here for the mayor." his firm but gentle voice gave her a sliver of resistance. Irisa was hot, sweaty, stuck in an uncomfortable outfit with a disgusting paste clinging to her skin and her hair tightly fastened back. The anger of being under Datak's orders, being in the Castithan house, even the decor was annoying, the maids, the food, everything.

So she chose to kiss Tommy. Just a small, gentle press of her lips to his, her shoulders lowered into a relaxed posture as he placed his arms gently on her arms, their hands slipping into one another's and the young human gently pulling her closer till there was no space between them, and that small kiss turned into a slow, loving, compassionate gesture of love in this place of almost torture, like servitude to someone she hated with a passion. A little fluttery feeling in the pit of her stomach, like a little animal jumping for joy or something, twitched as she looked into the deep brown gaze of Tommy's chocolate like eyes.

Then as the maids passed with the food, the couple abruptly broke apart and a foul stench touched the nose of the Irathient. Old Daribo blood stew, it actually only had the tiniest amount of blood in it and usually the girl found it the most disgusting smell in all creation but this time...No...She needed to eat. An almost animal like instinct crept upon her, her Irathient roots dug themselves up and wrapped themselves around her heart and she crouched into a feral, cat like pose. Her teeth gritted as she snarled, eyes a blaze in pure desire so strong it seemed like it was burning through the white paste and neat hair into the savage inner animal.

She was dehydrated, ridiculously hot and could hardly breathe. Stuffed up like a doll, her hair was practically ripping itself out her scalp with the tightness of it and accompanied by the equally tight metal belt, plus the fact she couldn't move in this stupid skirt...

"Ir-"Tommy started to speak but was cut off by the sound that followed

An angry, wild, animalistic scream, high and cat like turned into a furious blood thirsty roar. Irisa's hair tie popped and her ginger mane was let out. She ripped off the metal corset thing, tore the lengths of her skirt and flung the stupid hood off as the white paste cracked letting through the warm color of her golden skin. Running forward like a predator she rushed up the full corridor length like a tiger hunting prey and then burst open both of the weighty wooden doors, running inside snarling and growling. Tommy wasn't far behind, once he realized she had completely lost it.

Once she was inside the living room, the confused and angry mutters of the Castithan priests accompanied by the even angrier questioning from Datak, Nolan trying to desperately protect the mayor, his gun armed before he realized it was her and then the arguments that insured between himself and the head of the Tarr household. Mayor Amanda tried to calm down the priests along with Stahma, the maids were just confused, and noise filled the room.

"Irisa..Irisa.."  
"What the hell is she doi-"  
"Who on earth is thi-"  
"I'm so sorry it appears-"  
"Kid...kid whats wrong?"  
"I knew having the Irath here was a mistake-"  
"Can't you control yourself animal?!"

It was all too much and Tommy was the first to run to her side, followed by Nolan as she started to wilt in her posture. Blood rushed to her ears and her heartbeat was fast and heavy, almost louder than all the surrounding nose. First double vision, then fuzzy, wait, couldn't breathe, so much noise, the anger, the blood stew, hunger, wait, she was...

Next thing Irisa knew a bright light was shining in her eyes and the fuzzy outline of Doc Yewll was all she could make out until her vision came around. As she slowly came to realize what happened she growled in annoyance and rolled over like a moody teenager sleeping in on a school day. "Oh no you don't." the blunt doctor grabbed her side and quickly rolled her over till she was facing her "Don't move." she murmured "You were stupid enough to get yourself in this state I'll need to check everything."

The doctor's movements annoyed her. She heard the muffled sound of an argument in the hall. It took her a few moments but she made out the sound of Datak and Nolan, and the mayor as well. "She has ruined everything! An outburst like that! I want to know what are you doing about i-" he was cut off by Nolan. "She passed out, she could have died! I don't think these Castithan monks are relevant right now." the Lawkeeper was irritated, getting angrier as the Castithan got angrier, it spelled disaster. "Datak, we'll deal with this later, we need to see to Irisa now." Amanda didn't sound like she was on either side, although Irisa respected the mayor enough not to judge her.

Tommy was the first to burst through followed by an angry Datak and concerned Nolan. Mayor Amanda followed too, keeping a good eye on Datak and Nolan since they were getting close to blows in the hall. "Irisa!" the young lieutenant ran towards her, the concern showing in his eyes. What is he doing, is he trying to tell everyone?! she thought to herself silently. "You want to tell me why you destroyed that meeting?" the Castithan growled at her. "Sit down and shut up or I'll make you sit down and shut up." Nolan threatened. Datak reached for his knife, letting the blue blade flash up while Nolan grabbed his gun "How dare-"

Tommy turned and pulled his gun out too. "Two against one isn't a fight you're going to win Datak." he commented dryly. "Datak...go home." Amanda said calmly. "Clean up with the priests and we will talk about it later, once both of you," she shot a look of slight warning glance at Nolan "Are calmer."

"Why are you siding with the stranger who hasn't been here even a year-" the Castithan started, but the resident Indogene doctor had had enough. Walking forward she glared at Datak and snapped in Castithan "Get out of my surgery or the next time you get hurt I'll let you die of your wounds!". Even Datak knew that he was better off leaving, and he put the blade back on his belt, stropping out of the surgery.

"And if you're done acting like ten year olds, you may want to hear what the doctor has to say." Amanda glared at Nolan who responded with a calm, but slightly annoyed voice. "He was threatening-"

The doctor spoke over him. "Severe dehydration, low amounts of potassium and iron in the blood, increased testosterone and adrenaline caused by over-stress-probably none of which is good for the developing embryo- but it could be classic Irathient pregnancy mood swings-" Meh Yewll wasn't waiting around for another argument, but Irisa was the one who cut her off.

"Embryo? What embryo?" her eyes narrowed and Yewll just shrugged "You're about eight weeks, I'll need to do some more tests to see if there's compromises about the transpecies genetics, and Irath pregnancies are only about 30 weeks-"

"She's pregnant?!" Nolan's protective father instinct kicked in, for him it wasn't long ago he found her. Glaring at Tommy "This is your fault-" instantly guessing the rumors circling the NeedWant were true. Seeing Tommy couldn't fight this battle now, the mayor cut him off, "Whoa, Nolan, easy this is no one's faul-"

"No one's fault?! Really who taught you about the birds and bees?" As Amanda's patience was being tested the two of them started to bicker. Tommy just stood there, absolutely still and for a moment he didn't know what to do and in that moment Irisa saw the look in his eyes and she knew she couldn't put him through this, or well she thought she knew. Irisa could be fast when she wanted to be, ripping off the intravenous from her veins, the cables and wires off her, and then running out the back door to the surgery.

"Hey someone stop her!" Yewll glared, knowing that a tranquilizer drug could kill the baby.

"Irisa!" Tommy immediately snapped out of his shock and ran after the woman he loved.

"Irisa come back!" The mayor joined the chase.

"Kid..Kid!" Nolan rudely shoved past them all to get in the lead.

The yells of all four of them came from behind her as she ran through the streets of Defiance towards the stasis net. It all seemed slow motion for a moment as she ran, the people staring on the street and a few silent tears rolling down her face.

She was crying out of fear, crying that she wouldn't be a good mother, crying she'd be like them...and most of all, crying that she'd lose Tommy.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys thanks for all the reviews likes and follows much appreciated. Hopefully I'll get chapter four up soon but it might take a few weeks...or less time, it depends on what I'm doing. Here's the chapter.

* * *

As Irisa ran, speeding across the lifeless planes outside of Defiance, Tommy, Nolan, Amanda and Doc Yewll followed with earnest. For Tommy, slowing down was not an option. His forehead was dripping with sweat and his heart racing wildly, but even as he tried his best, the outline of Irisa began to fade into the distance. With the benefit of her Irathiant speed and natural ability to survive under harsh conditions she out matched all of them especially the slower Indogene who was now rather irritated. They all slowed down to let the doc and the mayor catch up "Get her BACK into the surgery!" Meh yelled before turning and heading briskly in the other direction.

"You should go back as well, deal with Datak and the rest of them you'll be needed there." Nolan pointed out, turning to Amanda who had stopped to catch her breath. She attempted to shake her head but the law keeper insisted "The doc doesn't need more patients, go." he added firmly. The mayor finally saw sense and then turned, slowly walking back to home.

Now Tommy and Nolan were left alone in the arid desert, following the tracks of Irisa that were rapidly fading as the wind swept fresh sand over them. You'd need a Volge blaster to get through the tension between them. The scathing looks from Nolan were like the fresh glares of the blisteringly hot sun above them, and the heat wasn't making him any less irritable. Tommy didn't get it, how come he got to see whoever he wanted without Irisa's approval but when she had someone she genuinely loved she needed permission? No, he wouldn't stand for it. Soon they got to the end of the tracks and they both simultaneously said "Probably headed south towards the woods."

As soon as they said it, Nolans face darkened into an angry frown "Don't think you know shit about Irisa...because you don't." he growled, charging his Votan blaster and putting it in his belt more as a show of strength than of wanting to shoot the Lieutenant. "Why? Because I didn't rescue her from her parents? Because I'm not her 'father'? I know her as well as you Nolan." he challenged, cautious of the Deputy but not afraid. Irisa needed to know he wasn't going to coward away in the face of this and he'd take all challenges that arose...because in truth he was more afraid of what was in Irisa's womb.

"You. Know. Nothing. This is all your fault, if you had kept yourself out of her life and out of her bed she'd be fine but now everything is ruined thanks to you!" Nolan practically yelled through gritted teeth, his eyes ablaze with fury. Tommy just sighed and rolled his eyes slightly "I'm sorry, is Irisa a little girl from a quiet town when earth was still...earth? She's not. She knows what she's doing and so do I...this is between me and her more than it is with you." the young man was kind, but he was firm, getting a little more agitated with Nolans constant irrationalism. I thought Irisa was supposed to be the one with the hormonal mood swings now he said to himself silently.

The

older man just simply stopped for a second. Tilting his head and then giving off a slow throaty chuckle "Okay son we gonna do this or not?" he asked, taking off his jacket and throwing it on the ground leaving him only in a white vest. "Do wha-" he was cut off by the first punch hitting his face, knocking him straight off his feet and onto the ground. This wasn't what Tommy had in mind and now he was looking doubtful, Nolan was one of the defiant few and he was a good fighter, no way he had anywhere near that kind of training. He also knew Nolan was afraid, beyond that sense of fury and protectiveness for Irisa was the small twinkle of fear in his eye because he thought he would lose his daughter forever, and that was something he couldn't shoot or punch, her growing up. He didn't have training here, there was no skill he could rely on, nothing to keep him safe from the little knot of pain in his heart which told him Irisa was moving on.

"Whats wrong with you can't you fight back?" he growled at the boy now picking himself up from the sand. Tommy imagined it looked something like out of those old tv shows he heard about, all he could see was Nolans eyes. The hard stare narrowing into a challenging frown from Nolan and Tommies lip curling up into a snarl. It was on. He had fought before, Tommy had been in gangs and knew what a fight was like...but this was Nolan...Then he thought about Irisa. No. He would do this to prove to her he's just as much of a man as Nolan is.

Putting his arms up, he beckoned him forward with one finger "Bring it on old man" another little snort of amusement from Nolan could be heard before he swung at Tommy furiously. The boy ducked but Nolan had clocked onto that, and slid his leg under Tommy's ankles, causing him to fall back onto the sand. While he was down Nolan landed a fist into the younger mans stomach, causing him to have trouble breathing, but still Tommy persisted and stood up shakily. Once he had got his feet back he held his hands up.

Nolan raised one eyebrow in slight surprise, he was stubborn. With a shrug he gave a little sigh "Shoulda stayed down" he commented before landing a few punches on Tommy's face, lighter than he could have done since the boy was still standing. A growl arose from the child before he dodged one unexpectedly causing Nolan to lose balance for a few seconds and Tommy manoeuvred around him and landed a punch on the back of his head and when he turned around he was met by a face punch from Tommy which forced his face to turn away, his lip bleeding a bit. "Oh now you've made me mad." and then before Tommy could let his next punch hit, Nolan had grabbed his arm and twisted it. Not until it was broken, oh no, just enough to make him pause for a second. Throwing him over to the rock a few meters away he then walked over, taking his time. The boy was still struggling to get up when Nolan grabbed his shirt pulling him up.

If Nolan was thinking properly, he'd see that he was acting like a cave man. This wasn't the second century, and the fact Tommy hadn't ran was admirable. Not when he found out, not when he was fighting him and now when he could quite easily be killed, and he knew it, he hadn't ran at all. He'd see that Tommy wasn't an ass and he was a good boy, and he'd be good for Irisa and good for the baby as well. But Nolan wasn't thinking properly, he was thinking like... well not thinking much at all. He didn't want his baby to go...it wasn't fair- she was just a little girl...wasn't she?

Pulling his hand back he looked Tommy straight in the eye. Tommy wasn't afraid; he wouldn't beg for his life, he would take this with dignity. For a second Nolan wished he was a prick so he would be justified in knocking him out. Crunching his hand into a fist he was about to push it forward. Tommy's eyes closed, they were flittering in fear slightly but he wouldn't back down. He was about to punch forward, but then Nolan heard a furious scream and a fist hit his face from the side, knocking him over.

He turned and saw the figure of the ginger lioness, her hair let out and out of the Castithan muck she was in. She actually wasn't wearing a lot, only a small tank top covering her breasts and a pair of leggings and boots she probably got off of some spirit riders. Tommy's eyes opened wide and tried to stifle a smile, she looked hot. "Ir-"

Nolan couldn't speak, another angry hiss came from her before she battered her father's face with her fists, since he was in surprise it took him a few seconds to clock onto what was going on and he wasn't about to hit his pregnant daughter. She however, wouldn't wait till he got his bearings. She pushed him back and flicked a knife into her hands, pointing it towards a Nolan. "Touch him and you die" she hissed furiously, how dare he touch Tommy! "At least he isn't a coward." she muttered in Irathient. Nolan shook his head, this was too much for him to bare. Nolan wasn't the type of man who ran from things, who ran from a fight or anything but he could see how much damage he had done and was coming round to his senses, what was he thinking?! Irisa wasn't a kid, she was a grown woman...and he was hurting the person she loved. Standing up he knew the best thing he could do now was leave and he whispered "I'm sorry." towards his daughter, who voiced a small growl, and then walked back to Defiance, leaving the soon to be parents alone together.

Irisa looked down at her lover and extended a hand to pull him up. Her eyes had a rather unfeeling look but she was just very dazed from what had happened today and was trying to block the flood of pain and shock from Nolan's actions and everything that had happened. As Tommy pulled himself up she flopped into his arms, which were there, ready and strong to hold her. "Hey...woah there..."

It didn't take long for Irisa to start crying. At the beginning it was just gentle, muffled sobs, which turned into an anguished cry and then a pain filled scream before circling to the quiet sobs again. Her arms frailly clung to Tommy as he kept his wrapped around her firmly, holding her for as long as she needed it even though he was in pretty bad condition himself, after the fight with Nolan. "It's okay..."

"NO ITS NOT!" she screamed angrily through her crying "How can you say its oka-" The young Lieutenant at that moment put his hands firmly on her shoulders and looked her deeply into the eye "No. Irisa don't do this, we're going to raise this baby despite what Nolan or what anyone says and you-" she turned away and started to cry again, growling in sadness masked as anger before sobbing "No- You will make an amazing mother...I'll be a pretty kickass father, but thats besides the point." He pulled her chin up till she was looking him directly in the eye. "You will make a fantastic mother."

After that she crumpled into him, giving off little mews of sadness and shock as they sat on the ground, her slimline figure in his strong embrace between her gentle kisses, the light from the setting sun shining through the gaps between their faces creating the most beautiful silhouette of two people in love. In such shining glorious love which would keep them together through this chapter in their lives and entering into parenthood together.

Back in Defiance, Amanda was ready to flop. She had sorted things out with the castithans, sorted things out with Yewll, Tommy was back with Iri- Nolan! When tommy and Irisa made it back, he told her about what had happened between him and Nolan. It was hard to think the soilder would be so brutal with the young boy... but since then the lawkeeper had not been seen or heard from. Creeping out back to the lawkeepers office she noticed a shadow of a man, slumped down against a wall sipping a bottle of cheap vodka. "Nolan?" she turned to notice the soilder with a few tears slipping down his face, trying to cover them up.

"What?"  
"Are you-"  
"Do I look like I'm okay?"  
"Is there anything I can do-"

By this point she was kneeling beside them, their lips mere inches from one anothers. Gently cupping her head with his hand the man pulled her face towards his, giving her a long, smooth kiss.


	4. Authors Note

Okay, hi everyone. This is an authors note. So I've now realised (after seeing S01E05) that writing a fic at the start of the series is very unpractical because back stories get added and things. So here's what I'm going to do, I'm going to continue writing it and any inaccuracies along with it, but, when the fic ends (I have no idea when that will happen and I might sequel) and the first season ends I'll go over it and edit it so its corrrect okay? thats all. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 4

Hey! Wow I feel really honoured for all the follows and reviews and stuff thank you all so much! Its taken a few weeks now but I finally managed to write chapter four (I hope you guys like it) again thanks a lot for all your support and please keep it coming ouo

* * *

The unusual, strange, but incandescent cooing that a small child offers to the world is something Irisa had never previously appreciated. Now though, the gurgling of her baby, sparked a warm gooey feeling of love and affection in the Iraths heart. "Good girl...good girl" strange rustic scents of warm spices and musical family laughter hit her ears as she reached her golden skinny hand to press gently against the chubby little palm of her daughters. The petal soft skin brushed gently against her own, as if her child was feeling her hand, discovering the exciting new world she had been born into, the smells, sounds, tastes even.

"Hows my princess?" the familiar sound of Tommy Lasalle Throwing his waistcoat onto the floor messily and plonking himself on the couch, after picking up his daughter who beamed with happiness when being held in her daddy's arms. Tommy as well had a beautiful big smile on his face, happy and confident as a father. "And how's my queen?" he asked turning to Irisa and planting a small kiss on her cheek. She chuckled and rested her head on his shoulder, then something strange happened, her baby began to talk. Looking down she noticed the infant saying "Hey...Hey..."

"HEY!" Irisa was jolted awake by the repeated pokes of Meh Yewll, the doctor was obviously unamused at the Irath dozing off. Since when she found out she was pregnant after the castithan dinner party three weeks ago, Meh Yewll had continued to give her weekly checkups to see on the state of the baby, since human/irathiant pregnancies were known to give unexpected side effects.

"Unless you're going to sleep through labour as well, I suggest you stay awake and listen" the indogene commented dryly before turning back to the screen. Tommy was with her of course, since the events in the badlands outside of defiance, he had stuck by her the whole time, and she was practically living in his house now. He slipped his hand into her own and looked at her reassuringly. Normally public displays of affection were uncommon for the Irathiant to express, but this time she blushed slightly and turned back to the indogene's dry stare as she went to mumble on about the drugs of the birthing plan. Since normally Irathiant babies were a lot smaller than human children, they were considering a c-section.

But Irisa didn't get time to comment as the doors of the medical clinic opened to an anxious looking Alak Tarr supporting a very nauseated looking Christie, who was barely able to stand up. Rather irritated they had interrupted them so rudely; Irisa just sat back, not jumping up to help the couple. However, Tommy walked over to them, taking Christies other arm and putting it round his neck before walking with Alak over to the bed and laying her down on it.

The Castithan nodded his head in thanks before nervously staring at Yewll "What is it? Whats happened to her? Is it the plague that went around the-" The indogene gave an exasperated groan and shoved Alak onto a chair "sit down. Shut up. And leave the diagnosis to me." He gave a little annoyed glare but listened to the doctor and sat down beside Tommy, who was sitting beside Irisa.

While Yewll asked Christie some questions and ran some diagnostics, Irisa decided to gently lay her head on Tommy's shoulder. The young man cracked a little smile and slid his arm around her gently, cupping her head on his chest "Hey, after this d'ya wanna head out into the desert, maybe relax a bit?" he asked quietly in Irathiant. "Can't we go to the needwant? At least they have booze." His lover muttered under her breath so the others couldn't hear.  
Tommy chuckled, hugging her a bit closer, oblivious to the other people in the room. "this better not be those damn spirit riders fault" Alak mumbled, slightly alarmed that Christie might have caught something from them. Yewll popped her head up from her desk at the computer "y'know, I kinda hope this is your fault" she said, looking back at the computer screen.

Alak's expression deteriorated to a concerned stare to an angry frown in seconds, he immediately stood up and glared at the doctor "What the hell do you mean this is my fault?!" he asked, slightly upset she accused him of harming his wife. A lot of people, including Rafe McCawley were constantly wondering if Alaks love was true or something planted there by his parent's ambitions. Alak himself wondered sometimes how he got away with marrying Christie so smoothly. The deputy stood up and put his arm on Alaks shoulder, stopping him from continuing on towards Yewll. "Calm down. I'm sure you didn't mean it like Alak tried to harm Christie in any way..." Yewll sighed and slid her chair out, holding a small electronic screen and tapping it a few times to get some charts up "Well, no, not unless they're kinky in bed, which I don't think is the case, but I heard castithans have something for-"

"What on earth are you talking about?!" Christie asked who had come round after some vitamin injections from Yewll. "Congratulations you seem to have contracted the No.1 most popular medical condition in this room" she said dryly before handing them a new chart. Tommy nosily glanced over to the screen in Alaks hand and noticed it held up positives for a pregnancy, a twelve week old foetus give or take a few days. Both of them looked at each other in shock, but Alak slowly started to smile before running towards his wife and hugging her tightly, the two of them giggling happily.

Irisa however had had enough of them. "Congratulations, we're going" she said briskly before grabbing Tommy's hand and pulling him out the door "uh bye guys congratu-" he had little time to say anything as his lover started to quickly walk down the hall of the medical centre and out into the defiance streets. The hustle and bustle of marketers and street stalls seemed to blur by as Tommy tried to catch up with Irisa. "Hey, Hey I'm talking to you" the deputy said, his brow slightly furrowed.

A low growl radiated from the Irathiant as she suddenly turned "What?! We weren't needed there anymore. So we went. Its simple" she muttered and went back to the law-keepers office. Tommy just sighed and followed her, knowing that there was nothing he could do, and she was obviously pretty stressed.

The young man headed up to the mayor's office, he had been told by Yewll to get her to order some new drugs in which may help with the birth. Upon entering, Tommy was about to head into the Mayor's office but heard some tense mumbling behind the door. He couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, but he had a fair bet they wouldn't want him to interrupt, so he politely sat down on the couch and waited until one of them left the room.

Inside, Amanda and Nolan were in the middle of an argument. "Well what the hell is that supposed to mean?! I only slept with you because of my hormones?!" Nolan snapped, confused about her last statement. "No I'm saying you're sleeping with me was an emotional response of Iris-" the lady mayor was cut off by Nolans harsh objections and a few sentences of rabble which neither of them could make out before Amanda let out a deep sigh and quietly muttered "enough".

Nolan stopped, looking directly at her with a deep determination laced with a slight sadness at what she was about to say. Three weeks ago they had spent the night together, and now after weeks of trying to ignore it ever happened, things had finally come to a head. "I'm sorry...but there's nothing here Nolan" Amanda said, looking down and blinking away a few tears. "Then why are you crying" he whispered, sliding a hand onto hers.

"Look...go out, buy a drink, get drunk...just...not with me" she mumbled, pulling back her hand and walking towards the door, quickly exiting and marching down the hall. "Hey Amanda I was wondering if-" the mayor walked straight past Tommy, leaving him slightly confused "...if you can get some supplies...?"

"So what does Doc Yewll want us to get for Irisa then?" Nolan asked, knowing exactly what Tommy was talking about. The Law-keeper was now standing in the doorway to the mayor's office, leaning against the door frame. "300 pounds of diamorphine, 200 of diazapan, 400 of acetaminophen and 100 oxycodone" the younger man said as if he was reading a script. "300 of diawhat..? Sorry I didn't catch that at all, I'll head over to Yewlls today and get a list" said Nolan, not wanting to trouble the boy anymore.

Tommy smiled "good plan, she might be adding more to the list because uhh..." the deputy leaned in and lowered his voice so none of the guards heard "...Christie and Irisa, they're in the same boat now" he commented. "You mean..." Nolan gestured over his stomach and mouthed "pregnant" to which the boy nodded. The law keeper then made a face which can best be described as a five year old boy hearing a bad word. "No...so they'll both be..?"

"We better get a kindergarten opened up" Tommy joked, to which Nolan chuckled slightly. The younger man then clocked that the madame mayor had left in such a hurry, and both of them had seemed on edge for the past three weeks...

Tommy gave a little smirk "You know why Amanda isn't exactly warming up to you right?" The law keeper narrowed his eyes, folding his arms and leaning against the wall "I don't know what you're talking about" he said sarcastically, knowing full well that the young boy knew what was going on. "well..." he put one hand on Nolans shoulder friendly "why don't you ask Kenya" he murmured, looking at him seriously and then walking down the hall towards the door.

"Wait, what does that mean? Kenya? Did Kenya say something?" Nolan hadn't slept with Kenya in months, whatever they used to have he didn't really want anything to continue when she clearly wasn't willing to give up her work for any sort of relationship between the two. "What do you mea-"

"Figure it out genius, figure it out" the muffled shout came from Tommy as he walked backwards towards the top of the stairs, swivelling round and quickly trotting down them towards the door, leaving the law keeper puzzled about what he could have meant.

Outside in defiance, it was almost sunset. The sun was retreating over the horizon, painting a wake of beautiful golds, oranges and reds, swirling into one another to come out with pink and purple hue's dabbled along the vast expanse of sky which could be seen from on top of the arch. Irisa had climbed up there and then climbed the ladder up onto the 'roof' of the arch. She sat there, pressing a cool bottle to her lips, some good old fashioned beer inside. Nolan had always enjoyed one, and she figured she should try it. It tasted slightly bitter, but nice, relaxing, even though she knew she wasn't allowed to drink with the pregnancy, but one couldn't hurt could it? The small twitch of the metal door alerted Irisa to an intruder of her privacy. Instantly flipping around and pulling out a knife, ready for it to be flung towards the oncoming enemy she held back throwing it for the moment. It could be Nolan. Or Tommy.

But Christie McCawley held up her hands and looked fearfully at her "I-I'm sorry I didn't want to disturb-" The Irathiant just gave her a slightly more relaxed but still edgy stare and slid her knife back into her sleeve. "What do you want?" she asked, not aggressively, but she certainly didn't sound friendly. "To talk?" Christie asked, edging forward until she was nearer Irisa, who was now sitting down on the edge of the arch again. The Irathiants first impressions of Christie McCawley were not good. Married into a family of the closest thing Defiance had to mafia, she worked a tea shop and didn't seem to do anything. Noticing the girl was looking over at the extra beer she had brought up, Irisa mentally groaned and passed her the drink, not even sure if she'd like it.

Christie broke the cap off the side of the arch, pressing the cool glass to her lips and taking a sip. "It's a nice beer...1664...my dad used to drink it. Where'd you get it?" she asked. "Badlands...some scavengers" Irisa murmured, taking another drink from her own. "I...I wanted to apologise for today, Alak had no right to barge in and you were obviously upset and-"

"Its not that" Irisa murmured quietly, staring blankly onto defiance. "What is it then?" Christie asked. The red head gave passed her gaze over to Christie and stared at her, and then looked down and kept her voice quiet "You seem happy about being pregnant...at- at least people knew about you and Alak, at least your father didn't try to murder him in a desert"

"Don't be so sure" Christie muttered, looking down at her beer and then out, across to the McCawley house where Rafe and Quinton still lived. Irisa looked at her in suprise "I thought Rafe got over it?" she asked but Christie shook her head sadly and let off a low sigh "he's never really gotten over it...and Datak isn't in a rush to drop the rivalry" she said in an even quieter voice.

Irisa chuckled and gave a slight smile in her direction, Christie giving a small smile back. The Irathiant gained a little more respect for the young human that night, before dropping back down onto defiance. Using a wire she clipped to herself to almost bungee jump off of the arch back down onto the defiance ground. Going back to Tommy's to apologise and maybe...try and figure this all out.


End file.
